AKS Side Stories
by Tiger5913
Summary: Theme 12 Chemistry: The relationship between Kenji and Uriko was like that of two mismatched chemicals, ready to explode upon contact with each other. ! A series of rather dark short stories based off of Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction. !
1. Theme 1 Broken

3/20/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**  
Theme: **#1 – Broken**  
Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Non-consensual **  
Summary:** Uriko could tell that more than anything else, Kenji wanted to break her spirit.

Broken

The trapped girl gasped aloud, her lungs aching in desperate need of air, but her mouth was soon abruptly sealed once again. She squirmed helplessly as the young man above her kept his weight on her body, effectively pinning his victim underneath him. His presence covered her completely and Uriko felt as though she was drowning in his forced embrace, smothered by his heated kisses crushing her lips into submission. He paid no heed to the tears that spilled forth from her eyes, or the muffled protests that she tried to elicit. She was half-naked in his arms, and inwardly the girl feared that soon, she would be completely exposed, bare and vulnerable to fulfilling his perverted desires.

_No… I have to be strong; I have to get him off of me…!_

No matter how hard she struggled, Uriko could not loosen, let alone escape, his powerful grasp. One glimpse into the lust-filled glaze of his eyes told her that the end was coming, and she could do nothing to stop it.

When the girl felt her lower garments being removed, she began to thrash even harsher, but to no avail. The ninja was just too strong due to all the years of rigid training that he endured… All too soon, her thighs were forcibly pried apart and she faintly acknowledged the tip of his weapon prodding her entrance. Uriko weakly mumbled a final protest before he thrust into her body, tearing away her innocence in one swift move. Her scream of pain could only be uttered in her mind, and aloud she merely moaned, rendered feeble by the sudden strike that froze her form in a state of agony. He invaded her body, spilled her maiden blood, and had stolen the joyous essence of her spirit…

She was broken.

…Uriko woke up with a start, her forehead shining with sweat as she gasped in horror at the nightmare that lingered in her mind. She instantly looked to the side of the bed, relieved that she was alone in reality; although, try as she might, the trembling girl was unable to forget the devastation of helpless that she had felt so vividly. Her hands hurriedly yanked up the covers to ensure that she was still clothed, and she sighed heavily at the confirmation. Her skin tingled from avid fear, and her arms were sore with a slight burning sensation, as if the perpetrator had really reached across the realm of imagination and snagged her in his trap. But she inspected the areas and could find no bruises in her skin. It took a few moments before the anxious girl felt calm enough to lie back down upon the mattress and try to go back to sleep.

It was just a dream… it had all been just a terrible dream.

**End Theme 1**

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm here for an explanation just in case any of you guys are a little confused. This series is a set of short stories that are based off of my other fic, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction. All the themes were taken from the LiveJournal community, 30-angsts, and so there will be at the minimum, 30 short stories in this series. Of course, I will take requests as well, so readers, if there are any scenes you wish to see written that can stem from the AKS realm, just be sure to leave the following in your review: tell me the pairing and a theme to base the scene off of. As always, thanks a million for reading, and please leave your feedback to let me know what you guys think of this new series!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	2. Theme 2 Toys

3/27/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme: **#2 – Toys**  
Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Implications of torture**  
Summary:** Bakuryu never had a memorable toy until Uriko Nonomura came along…

Toys

Over the years of his affiliation with the Zoanthrope Liberation Front, the esteemed assassin had encountered a diverse myriad of victims that he felled at his master's command. But despite their different appealing aspects, none had been so alluring to him until Uriko Nonomura became his assignment. She was a constantly bouncy, smiling, hyperactive, and childish little brat who dared to test his patience on far too many occasions. Oh, it was not to say that he had never encountered strong-willed opponents before, but none had been of her type. The sadistic ninja had certainly enjoyed toying with his past victims, manipulating their emotions to suit his sick desires, and his most prized task was yanking away their fragile string of hope right at the last second.

But she… this Uriko Nonomura, she was not an easy conquest, he had already determined that very quickly. While he, the great Bakuryu, had often controlled the strings of his unfortunate puppets, Uriko adamantly refused to give him that pleasure. He had her safety and well-being – her delicate life, even – in his hand, and yet she still insisted on resisting and defying him. She was a very intriguing girl, indeed… Too foolish for her own good, but he truthfully found her to be more than just mildly amusing. Cruelly, he hoped that once his master was finished with her, she would be passed over to the ninja for disposal. Oh, Bakuryu would certainly rid her for his master… but surely, he could take a little time beforehand to be alone with her, and play awhile with the captive…

Many of his victims had been strong in the beginning, but they all eventually revealed some kind of weakness and he quickly would move in to exploit it. Despite her spitfire ways, the little cat girl would certainly be no different. Soon, she would jump at the sound of his voice and obey his every command, no matter what he desired from her. Yes, soon, she would don her strings and his fingers would decide her movement; she would be his most prized puppet. The cunningly skillful assassin intended to know her most personal thoughts, and invade her private space until her profile was completely unraveled and in full detail. He would know her thoroughly, and despite his own inexperience in the particular area, he would even go as far as exploring her intimately if the need arose.

The thought of such a tantalizing challenge made Bakuryu want to lick his lips in anticipation of the struggles he would have to face in order to make her into an object of his amusement. Oh, it was only a matter of time before she would succumb to his techniques, both physically and mentally.

Uriko Nonomura would soon become his favorite toy…

**End Theme 2**

**Author's Note:** And here is the second theme of the series! Now, to elaborate more in this project, these 30 short stories are all centralized around the main theme of "angst" and the individual themes are specific to the content of each story. All 30 will be based off of the AKS timeline, as mentioned before, and for those of you that request short stories, the requests don't have to be angsty. If you readers prefer a different central theme in addition to the specific theme of the individual story, then please, include that in your request. For example, Reviewer A requested a romantic Kenji x Uriko short story based on the theme of "flowers," something like that. Otherwise, I will write the short story based on "angst" by default. Okay, enough babbling now; to my readers, please leave a review with your feedback, and any requests you'd like!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	3. Theme 3 Cell Phone

4/18/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme: **#3 – Hand phone; cell phone; mobile phone**  
Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Manhandling, threats**  
Summary:** Her mobile phone was her only source of communication with the outside world…

Cell Phone

_Where is it…?!_

Her hands were shaking in slight panic as the girl hurriedly fumbled through her bag, desperately trying to locate the item that was her last hope of escape from her horrid prison. She was glad that she took it along with her, even though it had been against her sister's wishes, for she certainly needed it now…

_Oh… oh no, what if he has it…?_

She frowned in a naked display of apprehension and then began to chew her lip as she frantically dug around the contents of her belongings, hoping and praying that soon, she would come across…

"…Looking for this?"

Uriko froze at the sound of his voice and slowly, she turned around to face her captor, almost shivering in anticipation of his next slithering mind game. When had he entered the room, and how did he do it so quietly…?

A ghost of a smirk played about his lips, and his eyes were calm and alit with malicious pleasure as the ninja assassin extended his hand to reveal a compact, rectangular object that he had taken from his captive earlier.

The girl paled at the sight of her cell phone in his grasp as her worst fear was realized. _He's got my…!_ She immediately jumped up and leapt toward him in an attempt to reclaim her phone, exclaiming, "Hey, that's mine! Give it back-!"

Kenji easily sidestepped and avoided her wild grab. His tone was deceptively cool, but steel laced his words; "I think not. You know better, Uriko Nonomura."

"No-!" Give me my phone…!" she recovered from the stumble and kept her worried gaze on the item in his hand, afraid that he would destroy her only way of contacting her older sister. She reached out once again toward her cell phone.

"Stand down, you foolish little girl." He hissed in evident annoyance and grabbed a firm hold of her arm with his free hand, pulling his young captive toward him in one hard tug. "Cease your struggle, for after this day, you will never see this phone again."

With that threat assessed, the domineering ninja relinquished his grasp and shoved her back toward the cot. Thrown off-balance, Uriko collapsed down onto the mattress and as she struggled to stand up, Kenji turned around and swiftly walked out the door. Left alone in the isolated cottage, the distraught girl moaned in helpless abandonment and clenched her hands into tight fists of frustration. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the brief heat from the tears that slowly trickled down her smooth cheeks. Without Internet access or a mobile phone in the middle of all the wilderness, she had no way of communicating with the outside world.

The kidnapped girl was stuck in her prison with her violent captor, and she had no way to escape…

**End Theme 3**

**Author's Note:** And here is yet another side story! I'm posting these up so that you dear readers have something to nibble on while I'm still writing the current chapter of AKS. I know that the events of this side story weren't in the AKS fic itself, but these stories are just based off of the same timeline. Things that happen here might not have taken place in the actual AKS story, and vice versa. Think of it kind of like an alternate setting. Although there will occasionally be references to certain events in AKS, and all the characters maintain the same personalities, so it's certainly necessary to have a good grasp of AKS in order to understand these side stories better. Well, as usual, to my readers, please leave a review with your feedback, and tell me your requests if you have any!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	4. Theme 4 Angels and Devils

5/11/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme: **#4 – Angels and Devils**  
Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Mention of supernatural beings**  
Summary:** The angel and the devil were forced into a situation together, but cooperation was elusive.

Angels and Devils

She was no angel.

Not that he believed in their existence in the first place, of course.

The girl was utterly infuriating, absolutely aggravating on his nerves. She was entirely too peppy and joyous, always smiling and giggling for no reason. It baffled him to see someone so cheery and lighthearted even when she was in such a dangerous, threatening situation. She played around and poked fun at him, and at times had boldly teased him without any regard for her own well-being or the consequences that might result from her actions. The ninja was visibly agitated whenever he returned to the cottage and was subjected to the horrendous pop music she always had on while dancing. Did that girl ever run out of energy?

Looks-wise, Kenji would reluctantly admit that had a few attractive, appealing features about her. Just a few, though… She bathed frequently and her hair constantly shown with glistening brilliance, and was fresh with the sweet scent of intoxicating flowers. She seemed to adore wearing long-sleeved outfits that were tight and snug around all the curves of her slender form. He had carried her in his arms before, and found her a very light and airy weight, even though she had a well-developed figure. If the girl donned white robes and glided through the darkness with that soft, dazzling smile which always caught his attention, he supposed that she could possibly be _mistaken_ for an angel…

Yes, she was angelic at times, but she was no angel.

He was not the devil.

But he sure had displayed a lot of demonic qualities toward her.

Her captor was so rude and abrasive, always yelling at her for every little thing that she did. He was too strict and picky, and whenever Uriko wanted to do something fun to take her mind off of her terrible predicament, he would tell her to stop wasting time. Well, what else could she do to pass the time? There was no TV or computer in the cottage, and there was nothing outside except for the woods; all she had were her books and a stereo box to play music with, so he really should've been more sympathetic. And he certainly didn't have to hurt her every time she made a joke about him… The enthusiastic girl liked to laugh and tease people, but she figured out pretty quickly that he wasn't the type to appreciate her ill-placed humor.

Still… her 'ever-pleasant' companion had his rare moments of decency that made her think he might be humane after all. He was a member of the horrid terrorist group, the Zoanthrope Liberation Front, but somehow, he didn't seem as bad as its leader, or that perverted scientist… In fact, on several occasions, Uriko had caught him looking at her with more than mere indifference in his eyes. He usually sneered at her with disgust and would sometimes get physically violent when she pushed him too far, but lately, he had been a little more civilized toward her. The most significant moment was when she had once felt so fatigued that she practically passed out, and he didn't make any condescending remarks about her condition. He had even swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the cottage, an action that truly surprised her, as she thought that he was just going to leave her where she lied.

No, the ninja didn't have the best temper or personality, but he wasn't the devil.

**End Theme 4**

**Author's Note: **All right, another short story down! ) I really hope you readers are enjoying this little series as much as I enjoy writing each story. Whew, I must admit though, that it's kind of hard staying dedicated to writing 30 stories based on 30 different themes. Well, I guess you guys will just have to come with me on this long journey! Oh, I just found out yesterday that I got a new job, so I might take a while to get out new chapters of AKS, but rest assured, I won't forget about this story. It's really important to me, as I hope that it is important to you readers as well. Okay, that's enough babbling from me, so all I have left to say is: thank you all for reading this, and of course, please leave a review to let me know what you think. Be sure to post requests if you have any!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	5. Theme 5 True Love

6/26/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme: **#5 – True Love**  
Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Mention of character death**  
Summary:** Surely, Uriko thought, her true love was out there somewhere. She refused to consider the possibility that he was closer than she presumed.

True Love

Uriko was a little jealous of her sister, despite what she had lost.

A few years ago, her older sibling had a boyfriend, someone she knew for a long time, and who had been her childhood friend. She never asked outright, but the young girl thought that Alice loved him, really loved him. When the nurse wasn't working at the hospital, she was always out with her boyfriend, and came home really late after the rest of the household was already asleep. (It even got to the point where Uriko had to communicate with her sister via voice mail and text messages.) Their mother had been very supportive of the relationship, since she met the young man herself and had known him for a few years.

From what she knew of him, Uriko had personally thought Yugo Ohgami was pretty cool, even though she had only seen him a few times. He was a carefree, laidback guy that always had a wide smile on his face; he also liked to laugh and joke around a lot, and most importantly, he made her sister very happy. The young cat zoanthrope often teased her older sibling about marrying Yugo one day, and raising a bunch of little baby bunnies and wolf cubs. In response to that, Alice had just laughed lightheartedly, but Uriko could tell that what she'd said wasn't too far from the truth. Her sister cared deeply for Yugo.

But unfortunately, their love was not to last.

Yugo was killed three years ago by an unknown assailant, although his friends presumed it had been done by the relentless leader of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front. Alice was greatly devastated by his death, and at the same time, Uriko had been grieving over the loss of their mother. The two sisters had both lost someone they loved, people who were very important to them, and it took a long time before the girls finally recovered and could move on with their lives. Alice had also been affected by the apparent death of her boyfriend's adopted brother, Kenji Ohgami, although he was someone Uriko didn't know very well. But still, the young girl hated to see her sister so sad and constantly crying…

At the cottage in present time, the captive wondered how Alice would react to the knowledge that Kenji was actually alive. She had cried for him at the funeral for the two Ohgami brothers, so she had to have cared about him as well as her dead boyfriend. And how she would treat him when she found out that Yugo's younger brother was the top assassin for the ZLF? Alice was firmly rooted in her participation with the resistance group, dedicating her fight to the memory of her deceased lover. But it seemed like she had a strong, sisterly attachment to Kenji as well… could she really bring herself to fight against him in battle? And surely she would be reminded of Yugo anew if she laid eyes on his younger brother…

To spare her sister further heartache, Uriko prayed that she wouldn't find out about Kenji. But in order for that to happen, the poor cat zoanthrope would have to remain kidnapped… and she didn't like that arrangement very well.

Either way, one sister would be hurt.

It was just her rotten luck that Uriko had to be stuck with **him**, of all people.

She herself had met Kenji once, when they were young teenagers, and their meeting wasn't exactly a great first impression. She found him to be too quiet and brooding, and the girl could tell that he didn't think very much of her either, since he kept looking at her strangely. He certainly was mysterious, but kinda creepy too… And unfortunately for her, he had gotten even worse over the years since they last saw each other. He was still a boy of few words, always contemplating something in his head, but now, his thoughts were usually evil, and he was violent too. Uriko had certainly been on the receiving end of his physical expression of anger more times than she wanted to remember. She wondered what had happened to make him that way…

The captive girl remembered the afternoon when she had met the younger Ohgami brother, and on the way back home, Alice had actually teased her about becoming his girlfriend. Uriko loved her sister, but was she crazy? There was no way she would ever get into a relationship with someone like him! They were too different and on opposite sides of the spectrum; they would never get along. (That little fact was clearly obvious in their current situation, as they despised each other.) No, Uriko knew what she wanted in her dream guy, whom she occasionally thought of with such fondness and girlish excitement, and it definitely wasn't Kenji. Even though he fulfilled a few of the criteria. Even though he sometimes looked at her with… a strange burning emotion in his light amber eyes. Even though she admittedly found him very, very cute… handsome, really.

No, Kenji was not her ideal boyfriend by far. But… once in a rare while, Uriko found herself wondering, what if…?

**End Theme 5**

**Author's Note: **Hurray, welcome back again, my dear readers! Just a few words on this piece, I really enjoyed writing it because I got to mention Yugo and Alice, which I'm sure certain readers liked to see referenced, teehee. Now, I might be a little slow getting out the next chapter of AKS because I just started my new job about three weeks ago, and I will need to take some time to get used to all the strange computer systems at work, hehe. But during my downtimes, I'll likely be scribbling down a scene or two in my notebook, so AKS is never far from my mind. All right then, as usual, much love and appreciation from me to you beloved fans for reading this short story, and please leave a review to tell me your thoughts. Remember to send your requests if you have any!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	6. Theme 6 Curiosity

8/4/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913  
**

**Theme: **#6 – Curiosity**  
Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Mild sexual innuendo**  
Summary:** Kenji looked and he wondered, but he had no intention of actually touching his captive… or so he thought.

Curiosity

For the first time in his life, the young ninja prodigy found himself looking at his captive through a vastly different perspective.

Instead of the weak, whimpering subordinate he was training her to be, he was beginning to see her as a woman.

She had the mind of a child, he often thought, but her body was blissfully independent of that annoying attribute, and though he would never admit so aloud, she had very attractive physical features. He occasionally snuck a few peeks her way when she wasn't paying attention, and noticed after a few instances that her pupils were a deep, dark brown shade, which he especially enjoyed seeing when they were aligned with fear. Her mouth, when it wasn't open and babbling with senseless chatter, dared to tempt him into teasing her sweetness. Her hair was auburn under the sun, and the long strands gleamed with such dazzling beauty that he briefly wondered how they would feel, slipping through his fingers. Her neck, a pale, pink color, looked soft and smooth enough for water to gradually slide down with ease.

Yes, she admittedly intrigued him.

He stood guard close by when she bathed in the lake, as to prevent an escape attempt, and he couldn't resist the temptation to occasionally glance over her bare body. Her sleek figure was slender and fit with just a hint of muscles to signify her training efforts; her waist was small, easy enough for him to span within his hands. His gaze followed the curve of her long back and stopped only when the surface of the lake denied him further view. But his eyes were most fascinated with her naked chest… truly he had never seen bare breasts in person before, and when he looked upon them, he felt a strange desire stirring within a dormant part of his body. Kenji longed to find out if her twin mounds were as soft as they appeared, and if they tasted of her provocative honey scent…

He grimaced briefly at his train of thought, and fought to still his hunger when she left the lake in all her naked glory, and headed toward the area where she had left her clothes before she would return to him. Mentally, he berated his body for reacting in such a primitive way, and vowed that he would never let the curiosity get out of control. He hurried assured himself that she was nothing more than a pretty face with an attractive, curvaceous figure… and he could just as easily satisfy such physical desires with one of the willing harlots from the ZLF group. A few of them had very obviously made themselves available to him over the last couple of years, but he had yet to take one up on the offer.

Deep down within, the ninja readily admitted to himself that he didn't want any of those women, for the mere thought of such promiscuous lowlifes touching his body almost made him physically ill. No, if he were to take a woman to his bed, she would have to be someone with substance, not like the others, who where just empty-headed, hollow shells that only wanted to use him for an easy rise in ranks. His idea partner had to be intelligent, respectful to him as well as to her own self, and she had to want him of her will, not just a lackey seeking an easy rise in ranks. He wanted his partner to be agreeable, yet confidant enough to speak up if she wasn't comfortable with any of their intimate antics. He wanted a woman who wasn't overly shy, that could freely speak her mind, and perhaps even challenge him occasionally, just to make the situation a little more interesting.

As the ninja escorted his young captive back to the secluded cottage, he realized that his eyes were following her movements just a bit more intently than usual…

**End Theme 6**

**Author's Note: **Hello, all! As promised, I have updated more quickly than my last instance, hehe. I am simultaneously working on Chapter 37 of AKS, and I will try my hardest to get it done over the weekend, although I really should be studying for my test and final coming up in my math class next week… Well, we'll see what happens, and in the meantime, I hope that you can enjoy this installment until I get Chapter 37 ready and up for your viewing pleasure. To my dear readers, I send you all my love and appreciation for reading this short story, and please leave a review to tell me your thoughts, and of course, send me your side story requests if you have any.

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	7. Theme 7 Interest

8/29/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme: **#7 – Interest**  
Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Mild sexual innuendo**  
Summary:** Kenji fought the temptation many times, but finally, he relented and revealed his interest to her…

Interest

Her lips yielded under the persistent heat of his mouth even as her eyes widened in surprise.

His hands firmly grasped her shoulders to hold her in place, but not tightly enough to bring her pain, although she made no move to suggest that she would leave. Her initial gasp of shock had echoed deliciously in his ears, and now she was emitting little murmurs that he found equally satisfying. Her palms pressed against the back of his neck as her fingers slowly scratched his scalp, the action almost causing the ninja to groan in content. Their bodies huddled closely and heat rose between them as they kissed and clung to each other, and in their moment of fervent abandon, they forgot their opposition as an enchanting spell seized both teenagers in its grasp.

And then just as abruptly as it had started, Kenji released his partner and stepped back hurriedly, his head dizzy from the passionate embrace he had just shared. He had given into his primitive desires and allowed his interest in her to show, and that was a tremendous mistake. He had exposed a vital weakness… and now she was acknowledged of it. She knew what he wanted from her, and to her own discretion, the girl could try dangling an enticing invitation over his head to try and seduce him into bending to her will. His face hardened at that thought, for he would allow no one to control him in such a manner, especially not a lowly little captive that he was supposed to be watching over.

But was she really so fiendish to try and beguile him in such a manner? It seemed like a tactic that one of his fellow female members in his group would use to gain an advantage for herself, but the feline zoanthrope… she was different. After all, she didn't possess a drop of the cynicism that his other comrades had an abundance of, and she seemed too innocent to have had the experience of going to bed with someone. He was fully aware of that, and deep down inside, he didn't believe she would lower herself to that level of physical deception, because like him, she had too much respect for her own body. Although of course, the ninja had no idea what she was like in the outside world, but still, he doubted that she would discard all of her overly optimistic and naïve behavior once she left the isolated area of the vast forest.

For her part, his captive looked sheepish and her eyes were downcast in a shy manner as she uttered quietly, "Um, Kenji, I… Why did we… why did you do that…?"

So this was to be completely his fault, was it? As if she had not responded to the kiss and even encouraged him with her seductive caresses… His young captive could have pushed him away, and yet she drew him closer to her delectable body.

Kenji glanced at her apathetically for a moment, and his answer came out sharp; "Discard this incident from your memory. It will not happen again." Although his words were stinging and harsh, he admittedly wasn't entirely sure of that.

A wounded look inhabited her dark eyes as her lips trembled slightly, and then the girl quickly turned around to dart away, leaving the ninja alone with his treacherous thoughts. He did nothing to stop her.

What in the world had possessed him to give into temptation?

The young man could feel his mouth just lightly burning from the amorous sensation of kissing Uriko, and he growled in frustration at the hypnotizing spell that seemed to have infiltrated and captivated his senses. His body certainly would not allow him to forget what they had just experienced together, wordlessly calling out to her form, wanting to feel her soft curves pressed against his lean muscles, the sharp contrast a secret delight. The worst part was, despite what he had claimed so zealously, he fully intended to do it again, and have it last even longer than this time, though he would presumably need her cooperation in order for that to happen. If that should happen, it would be most interesting, a very likely an enjoyable instance… and so a slight smile curved his lips at the thought.

Somehow, in spite of her spirited protests, Kenji was certain that next time, he would find her willing, once again…

**End Theme 7**

**Author's Note: **Dear readers, I return with an update! Are you pleasantly surprised that there was one so soon after the last story that I completed? Hehehe, I certainly hope so, of course. I do have some good news, though, for those of you that are waiting on updates for AKS. The reason why I uploaded this short story so soon is because I am close to finishing Chapter 38, and I wanted to give you guys a little time to read this new short story before I put up the next chapter of AKS. School just started up this week, but I've outlined the next couple of chapters for AKS, and I intend to try getting them uploaded more quickly than before – wouldn't want to keep you all waiting too long, right? Well then, that's enough of my babbling, so I will just express my gratitude to you readers, and ask you to please leave a review to tell me your thoughts on this short story. Oh, and I'm working on the ones I've got thus far, but I'm still taking requests, so be sure to leave those in your reviews if you have any ideas that you want to see fulfilled.

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	8. Theme 8 Newspaper

9/23/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme:** #8 – Newspaper  
**Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Mild threats and endangerment  
**Summary:** To prevent herself from wallowing in despair, Uriko desperately clung to fragments of her sister and friends.

Newspaper  


Uriko was bored out of her mind.

She threw down the manga book she had been reading for the past hour and glanced around the main room of the small, confining cabin. Already tired of the bland walls and suffocating restrictions, she longed to go outside, but the relentless and intimidating ninja had ordered her to stay inside for the day. Normally, the spunky girl dared to defy him, but the fading bruises on her arm had stilled her tongue that morning. Numerous times, he had already demonstrated how insignificant and careless he thought of her being when she annoyed him just a little too far, and she had no desire to feel pain yet again. She was beginning to feel a bit frightened of his violent nature…

After a quick scan of the room as if expecting an intruder, Uriko crept over to her duffel bag and her hand stealthily stole inside, groping around for a secret item. It crinkled in her grasp as she took out the folded-up piece of paper, and then after a quick sweep of the vicinity to ensure that she was still alone, back to the bed she darted. Huddled underneath the covers, she unfolded the page and her eyes eagerly feasted on picture beside the small, fine print. It was a newspaper article dated a few months ago, featuring her sister and their friends; they were all members of the resistance group fighting against the Zoanthrope Liberation Front.

The article put them in a very positive light, and thus had infuriated the top members of the ZLF, due to the bad publicity that was represented by the column. Alan Gado was the most prominent figure in the resistance, and there was mention of his sleek and slender model wife working as a spy, possibly also a double agent. His daughter, a fierce tomboy named Shina, was best known for her physical prowess during unpleasant encounters with the ZLF. The young cat zoanthrope's Kenpo master, Long Shin, had been given praise for his swift mind and strategic genius. And finally, the article acknowledged the best medical aide in their group, Uriko's own sister, Alice, who used her competent nursing skills to constantly assist the wounded.

Unfortunately, the article of praise had been written by a human reporter, though the Resistance group certainly blessed his open mind. The retaliation from the ZLF was instantaneous and cost the poor man his life, and even his family had suffered the brutal punishment as well. And once again, all zoanthropes were put in the negative light, to be feared and despised by the humans that didn't share their unique power. No positive articles had been written since that incident, and Uriko bitterly wondered if that was just what the ZLF wanted, for the zoanthropes to remain a force to be feared and despised. Still, she had clipped out the column and kept it close by to remind herself of her friends' struggles against the terrorist group, and in silent support of the cause that they were all fighting for.

Just as Uriko had finished reading the last word, she was suddenly bathed in light as the covers were lifted, and her personal space immediately invaded. The girl reacted instinctively and hurriedly moved to tuck her hands and the newspaper clipping underneath the safe shelter of her thighs, even as she lifted her head to face her captor. The stoic ninja gazed down at her with vivid indifference, and briefly his eyes flickered over to her legs, catching sight of the object that was trying to keep away from his view. Annoyance furrowed his brows at her attempt to hide, and he tilted his head toward her direction to firmly capture her attention, leaving her no other option than to look up at him.

"What do you have there, little girl?" Kenji questioned her icily without preamble, his harsh tone demanding the truth.

"It… it's a newspaper article about my sister's work at the hospital. I-I really miss her," Uriko faltered for the alteration, although her voice had indeed taken a defensive note in mention of her sister.

He stared at her a moment while she froze and held her breath, but he must have decided to believe her, for then he sneered condescendingly and chided her in a condescending tone, "Foolish sentiments."

The girl bristled at his rather scathing statement, but she decided to keep quiet lest she irritate or provoke him any further, and when he finally walked away, she released a sigh of relief.

Her precious memento of her sister and her friends was safe for the time being, but obviously, she would have to be much more careful with her belongings in the future…

**End Theme 8**

**Author's Note:** Hello readers, I return to you with yet another short story! This one was a lot more lighthearted than the previous stories because of the theme, and I hope that you guys still enjoyed it even without all the dark and angsty connotations. We've got a lot more side stories coming, my dear fans, and all with different, unique themes, so there is plenty to look forward to. Chapter 39 of AKS is coming along pretty nicely, and I intend to get that finished soon after I upload the next short story request. Well then, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this installment! And of course, I would love to hear your requests, so don't be shy about asking for a particular short story and theme, hehe.

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	9. Theme 9 Hide and Seek

10/31/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme:** #9 – Hide and Seek  
**Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Mild violence and dark implications  
**Summary:** In a strange twist of events, the mole found himself chasing the cat. What amusing irony…

Hide and Seek

The thrill of the hunt enthralled the predatory assassin.

He could almost smile in amusement at his young captive for futilely trying to elude his grasp. Did she truly believe that he would allow her to slip away? _Foolish girl…_

Without hesitation, the agile ninja took off in pursuit of his precious prey a split second after she left, excitement rumbling deep within him in anticipation of the delightful chase that had just begun. His shadow was a mere blur upon the ground, barely able to keep up the speed of his form as Kenji dashed through the trees with his rhythm of breathing deceptively mild and even. Upon arriving in an open clearing, he paused and glanced around quickly, his ears exclusively trained to pick up any noise in the surroundings, but most importantly, he was listening for **her**. He wanted to feel the chill of her ragged, frightened breaths gasping against his cheek; he longed to look into her eyes and watch as hopeless apprehension stole her spark of overly-enthusiastic happiness.

The stationary ninja remained still for a few more moments before he dashed away from the clearing, deciding that elevating to a higher level would give him an advantage. Using one of his trademark techniques, he teleported up onto a tree branch, and after a quick scan of the area, he caught the glimpse of a pink hair tie flapping through the air. He grinned in wicked delight at quickly locating the figure of interest, as he knew full well that the long bouncing braid belonged to no other than Uriko, and very soon, he would move in to catch her. Keeping his eye on the direction, Kenji rapidly darted toward her position, and though she was a pretty fast runner herself, he considered her too inexperienced to surpass his own speed.

Slowly, he was gaining up to her, and mere minutes passed before he was able to hear her panting from the effort of running away from him, indicating her growing fatigue. A cold, feral smile danced over his calm expression in anticipation of confronting her very soon, and he increased his pace even more, all too eager to reach his precious captive and end their trivial little game. The domineering assassin noticed with a smug smirk that his frightened kitten kept turning her head back to glance over her shoulder, as if trying to locate her pursuer in reverse, though to no avail. His lips stretched into a devious grin as Kenji planned to reveal himself very soon… for after all, the girl seemed as though she eagerly wanted to see him, and this he could generously grant her…

When he was within a few feet of her position, he launched himself off of the respective tree branch and descended to the earth as a hawk hungrily diving for its prey. Under the unearthly pale glow of the moon hanging overhead, his shadow stretched over her form and Uriko looked up toward the sky, but it was too late for her to evade him. Kenji agilely landed upon the soft grass, mere inches behind her, and as he leapt toward the girl, his arm swiftly shot out to encircle her throat, forcing his captive to an abrupt halt. She made a strangled noise and wheezed in an effort to breathe, though she thrashed around, trying to remove his hand from her delicate, vulnerable area, but he stilled her feeble struggling by immediately tightening his grip, and for her own self preservation, she smartly stopped resisting his hold.

He expected Uriko to immediately start spouting her usual whiny protests and cry about how unfair he was, but to her credit, she didn't utter a word as the ninja stood still and retained his control over her. Whether her silence was due to fear or she had decided not to push him any further, he really did not care about the reason behind her action; the fact remained that even for just a moment, she submitted to him. This instance would certainly not leave his memory for quite some time, and maybe the foolish girl had finally learned her place… but if not, then he planned to drill that tidbit of information into her thick skull until she remembered it. The ninja was quite aware that she seemed to be resistant to learning some things, after all, and he figured it would take a much sterner instructor to get through to her, to make her more obedient.

Kenji reveled in her short gasps that indicated her apprehension, and grinned slightly as he leaned toward her position to whisper into her ear, "The game is over, my precious little kitten…"

**End Theme 9**

**Author's Note:** First of all, Happy Halloween, my dear readers! If you're going out tonight, have fun and enjoy yourself, but remember to be careful! Now, I want to apologize for the long period of absence, but school has really been bearing down upon me with a bunch of assignments, quizzes, and tests, so unfortunately, I've had to devote a lot of time to that. However, I do write here and there whenever I get the chance – even in class while the instructor is lecturing, hehe! Chapter 40 of AKS is coming along slowly, but steadily, so I'll be trying really hard to get that out ASAP. Okay, that's enough talk from me; as always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this short story! On the requests, I have just finished my last request, so the board is completely wiped clean, and I am waiting to hear new requests from you all!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	10. Theme 10 Messenger

12/5/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme:** #10 – Messenger  
**Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Mild violence and dark implications  
**Summary:** After a visit with his master, Bakuryu had a special message to deliver to Uriko that would surely render her into hopeless despair… so why did he hesitate to utter it?

Messenger

After leaving the underground laboratory where his master resided, the young ninja was suddenly struck with a sense of uneasy discomfort.

His master had instructed him to pass along a message to the captive cat zoanthrope, and it was certainly not a pleasant memo. While making his way back to the cottage, he felt strangely hesitant and debated on whether or not he wanted to tell her what had been said about her role and her person in the current situation. The girl had been emotionally fragile as of late, having just lost the first match of their mutual agreement, and he usually cared naught for her feelings, but… surely she had her limits. Recently, she and Bakuryu had argued more often over petty, insignificant little issues, and he would normally end the trivial squabbles by either walking away from her, or menacingly threatening her into silence. The latter was far more effective, it seemed.

As the dark-haired assassin swiftly leapt across the trees in the shortest path to his intended destination, he mentally contemplated his odd relationship with Uriko. He was supposed to be nothing more than a prison warden to her, so to speak, but apparently, now his master wanted him to be her tormentor. The scientist had relayed many comments that the young ninja could say to manipulate the girl into a state of utter obedience, and keep her in line that way; although, knowing her, Bakuryu had his doubts on how easily she would bend. She was a little stronger than he had initially given her credit for, and both her foolish courage and stubborn resistance were almost admirable, had they been allocated to someone else, such as one of his comrades, perhaps…

He arrived at the cabin shortly after, and he stepped through the door to find the room empty after a quick sweep of the small area with his light-colored eyes. The hour was rather late, and his captive was usually in bed by that time, but not tonight, apparently, to which he noised his irritation in a slight scoff, reluctantly retreating back outside to look for her. The dark-haired ninja certainly hoped that she hadn't tried to escape again, but a quick journey into the surrounding woods revealed a few soft cries that came from a rather familiar direction. Bakuryu mutely followed the trail and came upon the young brunette standing in an open clearing, huffing and panting in effort as she practiced her fighting techniques by inflicting her frail punches upon a sturdy tree.

He smirked in amusement at the sight. Apparently, she had finally realized her mediocre skills would not help her attain the freedom that she so desired unless she sharpened them considerably, and she decided to take his advice. Noting her actions with a small sense of triumph, Bakuryu watched her in silence for a few minutes, not feeling at all intrusive, since the girl was already half his property from her consequential defeat at his hand. Although she could not hear him, his mind was taunting her silently, reveling in her fruitless attempt at training to defeat him – did she truly believe that she could stand a chance against him and his years of hard-developed techniques? Hah… but at the very least, her persistent effort was almost commendable… or just a bit admirable, even.

The ninja was suddenly startled from his reverie when he realized that he was practically applauding her defiance. When had he been so compliant with a captive? Never… He, the great Bakuryu, had always instilled fear within his victims, extracted whatever necessary information he wanted from them, and then he moved in for the kill when commanded by his master. He could not hesitate if he was ever given the order to take the life of this girl, no matter the lenience he had shown her as of late. Uriko Nonomura was nothing more than another hapless victim that happened to catch the interest of his esteemed master. She had no significance to the ninja himself, none at all, and soon enough, his responsibility of watching over her would be turned over to his master. After that, the two youths would probably never cross paths again.

_Yes, build your strength, Uriko… and build it well, for our next match will be far more difficult._

With a slight sneer in her direction, he soon lost interest and turned to leave the girl to her feeble exercises. He could tell her the desolate message later…

**End Theme 10**

**Author's Note:** Ack! It's almost the end of the year already! Wow, did time fly by really fast, or what? Hahaha… Alas, my dear readers, I have to apologize for not updating in such a long while – if I didn't have to worry about homework and tests, I would surely write more. I've been finding little increments of time here and there to work on Chapter 41 of AKS, as I know many of you are eager to find out what will happen next. So aside from that, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this short story! I recently received an interesting request, so I will be working on that in the meantime, but it won't weigh me down for long! Keep on sending your requests in!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	11. Theme 11 Books

12/29/07

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme:** #11 – Books  
**Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Dark implications and mentions of mental-manipulations  
**Summary:** Psychosocial Development; Kenji studied fervently on the methods of entering and understanding the mental state of his opponents. Uriko wondered if she could do the same to him.

Books

It was one day by pure accident that Uriko discovered the multitude of thick books that were all neatly stacked into a container tucked away underneath the cot. After struggling with the cramped space – and her own curiosity – for some time, she was finally able to wrestle free a heavy volume, and then she turned it over in her hand. The title indicated the contents were of psychology, and the strangely unique picture caused a small frown to flicker upon her expression; was this really Kenji's idea of leisure reading? A second glance over the other titles confirmed so, and the girl was truly baffled that anyone could derive entertainment from such a complex and tedious subject, since she herself only remembered being bored by her teacher's lectures back in her psychology class of junior year.

But then again, her ninja companion was pretty serious and cryptic himself, so she supposed he was rather well-suited for the probing studies of the mind…

Curiosity tempted the cat and she readily submitted; Uriko took a look at the other books and picked one that seemed mildly interesting from the front cover and summary printed on the back. Some of the words were a bit difficult to understand and a few ideas hung a little beyond her grasp, but she understood the basics of the concepts, and she could not help feeling fascinated by the information, soon finding herself trying to analyze the complexity that was Kenji. The ninja had little contact with other people outside of his preferred social norm, so what was his reason for wanting a glimpse into their mentalities? Darkly, she mused that perhaps knowledge of one's psyche helped the vicious assassin with his… unique line of "work." After all, what better, more effective way was there to attain victory than to first understand the mindset and later exploit the unveiled weaknesses of the opponent?

_Eeek!_ She silently rebuked as she realized, _I'm starting to think like Kenji!_

Afternoon slowly slipped into night as Uriko lost herself in the book, despite her initial disinterest in the subject, and her earlier intentions for the day were quickly forgotten as she became engrossed in the intense reading. She found the various case studies to be most intriguing, since these were real people that had endured such experiences, and she gently chewed her lip at the ones that really made her think. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed in her effort to concentrate on understanding the intricate concepts and theories, and she faintly realized the possibility that the ninja shared her intrigue with the topic as well. The subject had certainly not been so interesting when she was in school, but she certainly was captivated now, and Kenji had much more volumes for her to absorb later…

A noise of the doorknob made the girl reluctantly tear her eyes away from the text, and she quickly tossed the book into the container before pushing it back under the bed with her legs, her heart pounding rapidly in nervousness.

Kenji entered the cottage and barely swept his gaze over his captive, though he immediately noticed the light blush and guilty expression on her face, and he remarked casually with a hint of interest, "…You are unusually quiet today."

In an effort to feign normalcy, Uriko flashed him her usual perky smile and then just shrugged aimlessly in reply; of course, she could not admit the real reason behind her silence… based on their past encounters, he would very likely get angry.

His light amber eyes sternly searched her facial features, and the obvious disbelief in his expression made her shift uncomfortably, and she realized that he was trying to intimidate the real answer from her. Suddenly feeling anxious under his intense gaze, the docile girl gingerly rose from the cot and went over to her bag of belongings to retrieve a manga book, knowing full well that he was watching her all the while. She turned back and quickly returned to the bed, inwardly fighting the urge to tremble when the dark-haired ninja took a few steps toward her, his profile stiff and ever-stoic as he stopped right beside her and glanced down, still avidly eyeing his young captive. Uriko squirmed a bit despite her attempts to focus her attention on reading her material of enjoyment, and she secretly willed his scrutiny to end, even though she was aware of the fact that he liked to torment her until he was satisfied before he would finally leave her alone.

After a long pause stretched between them, Kenji finally muttered to her in a low tone, "Whatever it is that you have done, you cannot hide your mischief for long. I will discover your transgression, my little kitten."

She gulped and nodded slightly to indicate her understanding, but she was feeling more than a little anxious now, and wondered silently, _Wh-what's he gonna do when he finds out…?_

He shot her one last dark glare as if wordlessly advising her to speak up now and fess up to her wrongdoing, but when she failed to respond, he swiftly retreated and headed into the lavatory, much to her relief.

_Whew… that was close. _The worried girl released a heavy sigh and snuck a furtive peek down at the floor next to the cot, where she just barely caught a mere glimpse of a corner of the container – she would definitely have to be more careful next time…

**End Theme 11**

**Author's Note:** Just think, in a mere three days, it will be 2008! Wow… Oh yuck, school starts again one week after the New Year… Rats, that means I'll have less time to write fanfiction. Hrmp… well, I'll certainly try to get as much done as I can while I am still on vacation, hehehe. I'll be working on a requested side story for the time being, and then I might start Chapter 43, unless I get attacked by other ideas, haha. Anyway, I hope that you readers enjoyed this present short story; please be sure to leave a review and tell me what your thoughts! Oh, and regardless of how many I have right now, please don't be afraid to keep on sending in your requests. Trust me, I'm really happy that you guys are keeping me busy. :) Well then, farewell for now, and have a Happy New Year, everyone!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	12. Theme 12 Chemistry

1/28/08

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, they sure as hell would be occupied all the time… ---evil grin---

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, SilverLocke980, Beastman, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: all of the fans of my story, Bloody Roar II: A Killer's Seduction; this series of short stories is dedicated to you darling readers.

**AKS Side Stories**

**By Tiger5913**

**Theme:** #12 – Chemistry  
**Pairing:** Bakuryu/Kenji Ohgami x Uriko Nonomura  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Mentions of violence and implied death  
**Summary:** The relationship between Kenji and Uriko was similar to that of two mismatched chemicals, ready to explode upon contact with each other.

Chemistry

Strangely enough, their unique relationship reminded the girl of chemical interaction.

She remembered one afternoon in chemistry class sophomore year, when a fellow male student misread a formula and combined two of the wrong chemicals together. That seemingly-minor mistake resulted in a small explosion, which caused enough alarm that the teacher had to dash over and put out the remainder flames with a fire extinguisher. The lab room was closed for the rest of the week, and the entire class was subjected to endless lectures on precise reading and the procedures of cautiously, safely mixing chemicals. Some chemicals, their teacher had sternly admonished, should never be mixed together, for the reaction could be a violent eruption. That meant the chemicals were mismatched and when forced into a union, the result was disastrous.

Well, that same scenario could be applied to her current situation with Kenji, the girl mused in present time with a wry grin gracing her lips. Who was the brilliant bonehead that had put them together in such an unpleasant situation, anyway? _Oh, right. That perverted scientist… ugh._ She groaned quietly at the reminder.

Yes, the captive cat zoanthrope and the malicious ninja prodigy certainly had great difficulty getting along with each other. That was an understatement, really, for there was practically an explosion every single time they interacted, even with something as simple as innocent commentary or mere remarks of observations. A few of their encounters had consequentially ended up in physical conflict, if Uriko dared to provoke him enough to arouse his anger, or occasionally, when he insulted her one too many times and she lashed out in response. There was no doubt in her mind that if the two them were chemicals and combined together, they would erupt in a furious explosion. Not like it hadn't happened already…

Although when Uriko thought about it some more, she would consider Kenji to be a strong, corrosive entity of the deadly acid family. He was an overwhelming acidic force that aimed to eat away at her, both mind and spirit, whenever he came into close contact. She had learned from school that a certain strong chemical, sulfuric acid, was powerful enough to dissolve the actual skin and bones of a person because of its reaction with the body's natural water content. What a frightening concept, to know that someone could die a horrible, painful death should he or she ever fall into a pool of that substance. The skillful ninja was definitely dangerous as well, and the brunette dimly wondered if she would meet her end at his hands should she stay with him too long…

That night, when he caught her staring at him with a peculiar look on her expression, he scowled in inquiry, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Startled by the sudden sound of his voice, Uriko hurriedly shook her head and stammered her reply, "N-no, it's… it's nothing. I was just thinking…"

"…About my face?" he deadpanned dryly.

"Of course not-!" She protested firmly as she rolled her eyes in a gesture of exasperation.

Kenji smirked at her overenthusiastic response, easily catching her discomfort and he mildly folded his arms over his chest as he sought to rile up his young captive a bit more by questioning her, "Well then, why were you starting at me?"

Her lips twisted into a frown of distaste at that inquiry; "Gee, I thought I was staring at blank space, and I guess your face snuck in there while I wasn't paying attention."

His returning glare was swift and filled with irritation, but he made no verbal comment regarding her insult toward him, instead opting to use a different tactic to snare her full attention. With a slight shake of his head, Kenji silently walked over to her position, all the while eyeing her coolly, which made the girl feel nervous as the distance between them decreased. Uriko began to back away, matching him step for step, but soon her path was obstructed by the wall behind her, and upon reaching the end, she slowed to a halt and hesitantly glanced his way, meeting his gaze directly. The complacent ninja stepped a mere foot before his young captive and then he casually reached across, grasping a firm grip of her chin as he drew her closely to him, a mere breath separating their faces.

"…You seem to have an uncanny ability to aggravate me, and I suspect that you enjoy doing so, little girl," he muttered calmly, almost silkily, as if taunting her, "But I would suggest you find another area of interest before you push your luck too far."

His nearness forced Uriko to look into his eyes, where she glimpsed the dark, smoldering heat of his dwelling power within, and the girl suddenly felt breathless as she was unable to suppress the slight shiver that trickled through her form.

Despite her silence and lack of spoken response, Kenji appeared pleased with her involuntary action to his carefully-articulated threat, and he released his hold abruptly to turn around and leave her alone.

_Whew… he really __**is**__ like sulfuric acid…_ she proclaimed silently to herself with a heavy sigh, expressing a visible admission of her relief when the ninja had finally exited from her personal space.

**End Theme 12**

**Author's Note:** Here is the next side story! Hehe, BR fans, don't worry – I haven't forgotten about my Bloody Roar stories. Unfortunately, there will be a slight delay with the next chapter of AKS while I grind out all the Naruto ideas that are bouncing around in my head… But please don't let that stop any of you from submitting a side story request! As usual, I would love to hear feedback and comments from you readers regarding this side story. What an interesting prompt, eh? I love being able to use parallels and metaphors, hehe. Well then, I will see you all next update!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
